Possessed
by Ryu-Ran 2200
Summary: What happens when Dark Mist takes something that doesn't belong to him? Will Astral have to pay the price for Dark Mist's misdeed, or will Dark Mist fix what he has done?
1. Chapter 1: Poking Around

**I got the idea for this story from watching ghost shows on tv**

 **A/N: The information on the hospital is real and yes it's a real hospital. I got bored and looked up old hospitals and found the one I liked**

* * *

Astral: "Are you sure we should be doing this Dark Mist?"

Dark Mist: "You'll be fine Astral, I'm here to protect you. I promise to stay by your side while we're doing this."

Astral: "You're not going to try and scare me again like the time when we were watching that mummy movie are you?"

Dark Mist just grinned at Astral, who had the look of a scared child.

Dark Mist: "No promises Astral." (he grinned)

Astral: "Dark Mist, I thought you were going to protect me from all the creepy stuff in there. Not help it scare me half to death."

Dark Mist: "Fine I won't scare you, much." (said with a grin)

They looked up for their bickering to see a large building, Danvers State Hospital constructed in 1887. Only meant to hold 600 patients but was densely populated with 2,360 patients in 1939. Portions of the hospital were shut down starting in 1969, with most of it closed by 1985, and the entire campus later being shut down in 1992.


	2. Chapter 2: Give It Back

**My friend Percephine (who I like to call Amethyst because she really likes the color purple) helped me make the second chapter so could everyone give a big shout out and round of applause to Percephine. 👏 👏 👏 Percephine made this chapter so all credit goes to her, I just edited it to my liking. So without further a do I give you the second chapter of Possessed**

* * *

The two started to slowly make their way into the hospital. Dark Mist in the lead while Astral coward behind him, like a frightened child. Dark Mist just rolled his eyes as he continued forward. As bad as the hospital was outside, the inside was worse. Parts of the walls and ceilings were cracked and looked like they would crumble at any minute. Dirt and grime covering the windows, stopping any possible light from coming in. There was also dirty beds that looked like they were thrown in all directions.

After almost an hour of walking around there was a bang in the room to their left. The two looked at each other with fearful looks in their eyes before Dark Mist started to slowly walk towards the room. Just as they were about to enter the room, a large rat came running across the floor going into another room. Causing both of them to scream at the sudden movement and grab each other tightly.

After the rat was gone and both of them had calmed down, Dark Mist quickly pulled himself away from Astral and said with a smirk, "Really Astral? Scared by a little rat?"

Astral pointed his finger in Dark Mist's chest. "You were scared too!"

"I was not." Dark Mist said defiantly. "I was jut pretending to be scared to make you feel better."

"Oh really?" Astral said skeptically. He quickly pointed behind Dark Mist. "There's another one!"

"Where!?" Dark Mist shrieked as he grabbed on to Astral. He turned to Astral who was giggling and let go. "Ha ha, very funny Astral."

Dark Mist looked around and saw something sparkle. He walked over to it and found a strange golden pendant dangling on a brown cord that was on a turned over chair. The pendant looked like a triangle with pieces missing from it with a green gem in it. Dark Mist picked the pendant up and showed it to Astral. "Well we didn't find any ghosts, but at least I'm not leaving here empty handed."

"Dark Mist you shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you." Scolded Astral.

"Astral the owner is long dead." Dark Mist said. "What are they going to do, haunt me? " Dark Mist said with a smirk. "Let's get going, there's nothing to see here."

As Astral and Dark Mist were leaving, they fail to notice the presence of a young boy. Who was standing next to the chair, staring at the trinket in Dark Mist's hands.

Later when Astral and Dark Mist were going to bed. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Astral asked.

"Aren't you too old for that Astral?" Dark Mist replied.

"I guess so." Astral said with his eyes casted down. "I've just had this weird feeling since we got back from the hospital."

"Which is?" Dark Mist asks Astral, thinking he was just scared to go to sleep after being in the abandon hospital.

"I feel like something has followed us home." Astral said frighten looking down, afraid to meet Dark Mist's gaze.

"Nothing has followed us home. Now go to bed Astral." Dark Mist said. Without another word Astral left, closing the door behind him.

Later that night Dark Mist awoke to the sound of his door creaking opening. Sleepily Dark Mist looked over to see Astral standing next to his bed staring at him. "Astral I said no." After a few minutes of Astral just standing there Dark Mist got irritated. He jumped into a sitting position. "Astral I said-"

Dark Mist's words were cut off as Astral's hands circled around his throat. With hands so tight around he's throat, he could barely breath. Dark Mist looked up at Astral in shock. His eyes were a glowing dark violet amethyst, with an extreme look anger and hatred that made his blood run cold. Out of nowhere Astral demanded in a voice that wasn't his own, "GIVE BACK WHAT YOU TOOK, OR YOUR FRIEND WILL PAY THE PRICE."

* * *

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter, so please review if you liked the chapter. Thanks again for helping me out with this Percephine**


	3. Chapter 3: The Agreement

**I wanna give a big thanks to my wattpad friend SweetheartNicky for making this chapter. All the credit for making this chapter goes to her. I just edited it to my liking. Here's chapter three, enjoy ^^**

* * *

Dark Mist stared at Astral, who was joking him while demanding he return what he took.

"I don't know what you mean! And who are you?!" Dark Mist choked out weakly. He knew this wasn't his friend.

"That key you found earlier, give it to me or I will take your friend Astral away from you." the anonymous voice demanded. Dark Mist looked down at the key, he knew he should give it back. But there was something about the key that made him think otherwise. But he didn't know why he was so interested in it.

"I-I can't give it back! Not yet, at least!" he said, managing to get the words out in between gasps. Astral's hands slid off of Dark Mist's nick. Dark Mist began coughing as air filled his lungs. Astral's now amethyst colored eyes glared at him.

"Why not?" he snapped at him with that unknown voice. Dark Mist gulped in fear.

"I-I don't know how to explain it, but something about this pendent is attracting to it," he stuttered. He was afraid of what this spirit might do to his friend. Astral smirked at Dark Mist's fear.

"Very well. Until you give me back the pendent, I will have partial control over your friend's mind and body, the spirit controlling Astral bargained. Dark Mist hated the idea of that thing controlling Astral's mind and body, he really did. But he knew he had to uncover whatever called him to this pendent.

Dark Mist glared at the spirit controlling Astral, "Who did this pendent belong to, and why was it out in the open?" he muttered loud enough for the spirit to hear.

"IT BELONGED TO ME FOOL! the spirit bellowed, scaring Dark Mist internally.

"Who's 'me'?" Dark Mist questioned the spirit, trying to see if the spirit would reveal their name. Astral, or rather the spirit, just snickered at Dark Mist's question.

"You will find out in due time, Dark Mist." Astral said. "If you betray our bargain, our agreement, Astral will suffer." Dark Mist nodded in understanding. He had no idea what he's gotten himself into, nor does he know what that spirit will do to Astral if he doesn't fulfill his end of the agreement.

* * *

 **Please review if you liked this chapter. If anyone wants to make a chapter for this story please PM me**


	4. Chapter 4: The Unknown Boy

**I want to big thank you to Matarra for doing this chapter for me. I just edited it to make it fit with the story. But the big bucks goes to Matarra for this chapter**

* * *

Dark Mist stared over at Astral's sleeping form, feeling both curious and guilty. Guilty because he got his friend possessed by an aggressive spirit, but curious because the spirit and the key interested him.

The key drew him in, the light gleaming off the gold, and reflecting off the emerald green gem. He couldn't explain it, but the pendant was toxically addicting. It made him want to figure out its entire history, every owner it ever had, what it had gone through. It wasn't like he wanted it for himself, but he felt like he needed to help someone, and Dark Mist had never been able to resist the urge to help someone.

Astral groaned and Dark Mist was immediately on the alert. The spirit said he would have partial control over Astral, but Dark Mist didn't know if that meant Astral would be able to remember anything while possessed.

"What happened, where am I?" Astral asked while holding his head.

Apparently Astral had no memory of the past events. "What's the last thing you remember?" Dark Mist asked hesitantly.

"The last thing I remember is going to bed, then I don't remember anything after that," Astral said and flinched as a wave of pain run through his head.

Dark Mist looked at Astral's eyes and sighed in relief when he saw they were their normal color.

"I don't feel very well, my head is pounding," Astral said and rubbed his temples to relieve the pain.

However shortly after he said this, he passed out and his eyes shifted back to amethyst purple.

Dark Mist scrambled to Astral's side. "Astral are you alright?" he asked worryingly.

"Your friend is no longer in control," the spirit replied.

"How about you give me a warning next time?" Dark Mist said nervously.

"Now why would I do that?" Astral asked, a smug smirk on his face.

"I want to make sure my friend's health isn't in danger?" Dark Mist muttered, pulling himself away from Astral's side.

"Who stole from me? I'm just trying to get what's rightfully mine," Astral said.

Dark Mist remained silent, not wanting to anger the spirit and put Astral in danger.

"Answer me," Astral said with an irritated tone.

"I did," Dark Mist answered hesitantly, worried for Astral's safety.

"Why are you so fascinated with my key, what are you trying to get?" Astral asked with a vaguely curious tone. "I threatened your friend, and yet you're still determined to keep it."

"I feel like someone's calling out to me, asking for help," Dark Mist murmured, running his fingers over it.

Astral peered over his shoulder and looked at the key. "What kind of voice?" Astral asked, sounding a bit worried and curious.

"It sounds like a young boy crying out for help and asks where he is. But I don't know who he is," Dark Mist replied.

"Did this boy ever state his name?" Astral asked.

"No," Dark Mist replied. "You seem apprehensive about this boy"

Astral sighed and looked back at the key. "I might know something about this boy."

"What would that be?" Dark Mist asked, trying to get information on however had this key before him.

"You'll have to investigate that if you want ever to find out who this boy is, and origins of the key. You might also find out who I am," Astral said with a nostalgic tone.

"You know who this boy is and you want him back desperately, am I right?" Dark Mist said, picking up on the spirit's yearning for the boy.

Astral's amethyst eyes flashed with anger, annoyance and sadness. "Shut up!" he snapped. "Or do you want me to hurt your friend?"

Dark Mist shifted unfortunately when the spirit said this and shut his mouth.

"If I wanted to I could take full control of your friend," the spirit said in a matter factly tone. "I have partial control over your friend, but that can easily change. Right now I'm being nice, but keep in mind if I wanted to cause some damage to your friend's body I could. And as for messing with his head, that's even easier for me to do," the spirit said in an aggressive tone to get his point across. "And since you think you can speak out of turn, I'll be taking complete control over your friend. You'll never see him again until you return what you took from me."

"That wasn't part of our agreement, you said you would only have partial control over him!" Dark Mist cried, aggravated.

"It is now, maybe you'll learn to keep your mouth shut and your opinions to yourself," the spirit replied in a calm voice.

"Fine." Dark Mist said, turning away from Astral with a saddened look. 'What have I done? Astral is now lost unless I can help this boy." Dark Mist thought while glancing back over at Astral.

"I'll be nice and give back partial control to your friend, when you find me the name of the boy." Astral glared at him.

"What does this key mean to you?" he asked, prying for any leads he could get.

"More than it does to you, a friend I had gave it to me just before he passed," was the response from Astral.

"Then that will be helpful in my search for the boy's name," Dark Mist calmly stated.

"Take your time on finding his name. I could get used to this new body," the spirit said in a mocking way.

"Don't get too used to it," Dark Mist warned, feeling protective. "Once I find the boy's name and give you the key back, you give Astral his body back. That's our deal."

"Really now, you think I would harm your precious friend once I got what I wanted? Please, I like the feeling of being alive again but I'm a man of my word. But if you damage the key any more than it already is, your friend will suffer."

"Understood," Dark Mist said calmly. He stared at Astral only to see aggressive amethyst eyes staring back at him.

"I'll look for the boy's name in the morning," Dark Mist said, leaving the room and going to the living room to sleep.

"I hope you're still here with me like you promised all those years ago…" the spirit said quietly and went to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again to Matarra for making this chapter. If anyone would like to make a chapter for this book or any of my other book please provide messages me. Who was the spirit talking about, and who is the boy calling out for help? Continue to read the story and find out.**


End file.
